Us Smaller Countries
by Jessica Ushiromiya
Summary: A Sealand X Latvia One Shot.


"Us smaller countries need to look after each other!"

The words Sealand had said to him earlier still resounded in his head. Latvia had displeased Russia again and as usual he was getting punished for it. Russia's creepy smile beamed down at the smaller nation as he pushed down hard on Latvia's head, causing tears to form and cloud up the blonde's vision. This seemed like almost a daily ritual for him and more than ever did he wish to break free from it.

"Tell me, Latvia... Do you really not like being with me?" Russia questioned, a smile still planted upon his face.

"N-no.. I like... being.. with you.." Latvia managed to get out, of course he was lying, but he knew if he told the truth he'd only displease Russia more.

Russia continued to press down on Latvia's head, he knew that was exactly how Latvia would respond. "Oh? Good!" was all he said in response before letting out a loud KOLKOLKOL.

Even after he told Russia what he wanted to hear, Russia continued to torment him regardless.

The next day, Latvia had run into Sealand again. As usual, Sealand was overly excited to see him. "Ah! Latvia!" he exclaimed, clinging to his "big brother". Latvia winced as he was touched, he was ever so slowly recovering from the hours of being stretched and pushed down by Russia. "You okay?" Sealand asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I-I'm... fine... But could you not.. t-touch me?" Latvia replied, trying to hold back his tears.

Sealand backed away from the blonde and puffed up his cheeks in an irritated manner. "Don't touch you?" he questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You wouldn't say that for no reason... Did that jerk Russia bother you again..!"

Latvia remained silent, shaking at the mere mentioning of Russia's name.

"You need to start standing up for yourself! Otherwise I am going to have to beat him up!" Sealand exclaimed as he showed off his "muscles", or more like lack of muscles.

A weak smile forced it's way onto Latvia's lips, but it quickly faded away. "A-ah.. Y-you couldn't!"

"Wanna bet? I'll show him for hurting you!" he began throwing punches at the air, only to be interrupted by Russia, who was secretly watching them the entire time.

Latvia's eyes grew wide as he shook in fear, he wanted to grab Sealand and run but he just couldn't move. Sealand stopped his antics and turned around to see the Russian staring at him, smiling.

Sealand gulped as his eyes locked with Russia's. He was scary, very scary, but he knew he must not show fear, it's all what Russia fed on.

"What were you doing?" Russia asked, in an overly sweetened voice. "Practicing my punches! If I am going to be a bigger country I need to be strong!" replied Sealand.

Russia smirked and picked up Sealand by the arm, causing his body to dangle. "Throwing punches at the air isn't going to make you any stronger." retorted Russia. "You'll just be as weak as Latvia~"

A grin formed on Sealand's face. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to use you as a punching bag! You deserve it for what you did to Latvia!" he yelled as he squirmed trying to get out of Russia's grip.

Russia dropped Sealand onto the ground and stepped down on his stomach. "Oh? Can you punch me from down there? Kolkolkolkol"

Latvia watched as Sealand was being hurt by Russia. He had to do something. He couldn't just watch as his friend suffered through the same pain he had to suffer through for so many years. Suddenly, the little courage he had kicked in, he rushed over to Russia and Sealand and tried to pry Russia's leg off him.

"L-latvia! Stop it.. I can do it! Let me beat him up!" Sealand yelled as Latvia continued to try to move Russia's leg from Sealand's stomach.

"U-us... smaller countries.. n-n-need to look after each other..." he said softly to Sealand as Russia moved his leg to the side, kicking Latvia straight in the face. Sealand simply laid their, astonished as tears trailed down Latvia's now red face causing it to burn. "Now... Let's go home, Latvia..." Russia said as he roughly picked Latvia up off the ground and walked off with him.

He was going to get severely punished again, but it was worth it, the pain was worth it... Sealand, the only country to ever stand up for him, was worth it.

End.


End file.
